


Come Back Home

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke realizes how he can’t stand to see his best friend, partner, and so much more leave his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back Home

Yosuke had no idea why he was standing there.

Standing there outside that apartment.

**_His apartment._ **

It had taken him around a minute after the train had left the station. One minute, sixty seconds ticked by, each one revealing to him that ever-growing feeling of anguish.

The loss of his best friend, the one he had come to trust like no other. The one he had spent so many days, weeks, and months with. His smile was no longer in his life; it wouldn’t be again for a long time. There was no telling when he would ever see him again.

That thought cut through him like a knife.

It sent him spiraling out of control. Racing home, grabbing whatever he needed, the headphones he hadn’t touched in months. His body was on auto-pilot, and although hours passed, it felt like his thoughts kept him distracted from any form of time.

The address was clutched in his hand the entire train ride. All of his money had been used up on one ticket back to the city.

Finding a taxi had been harder than he had remembered. But when he had, the apartment was reached within mere minutes.

The evening was growing late. Not even thinking that he might not be alone, the lone traveler ran into the apartment complex, heading to the elevator, going to the sixth floor. Anticipation was building, his heart pounding every time the elevator dinged to the next floor.

Once the sixth floor was reached, the doors opened and he stepped out. The hallway was empty, the interior looking rather lavish. Swallowing uneasily, he could already feel his palms becoming sweaty. Room 621 was close in sight now. The number flashed in front of his eyes and he stopped in his tracks.

Breathing in and then out slowly, he stared at the door.

_Just tell him. You have to tell him, man why does this have to be so **hard**._

Yosuke was inwardly arguing with his thoughts. Never had nervousness hit him as hard as this. Hoping that he wouldn’t wake anyone up, he raised his arm, slowly moving his hand to knock on the door.

Every second of silence amped the nervousness up. He could hear a noise behind the door, footsteps and then rustling, the noise of metal moving was heard and then the door was slowly being opened seconds later.

Grey eyes peered around the door just as it was fully opened. The emotion behind them was shocked, unsure of if what he was seeing was real.

“ _Yosuke_? What are you doing here?”

The sight of seeing him again made him want to cry right then and there. Yosuke had his hands at his sides, rubbing the sweat on the side of his pants as he was trying to work out some sort of reply. All he could do was stare into that shade of grey that he had already missed far too much.

“I-well I-“

“Is everything okay?”

Yu looked concerned as he was watching his friend looking rather uneasy.

“Everything’s fine, no everything _isn’t_ fine.”

“What’s wrong?”

“ ** _You left_**.”

Yosuke could feel the emotions rising in him, threatening to lose his composure as he started to speak within the uneasy inhaling and exhaling between his words.

“You _left_ and **_I couldn’t stand it_**. As soon as you left, I was already going crazy.” His arms moved forward, clutching at the grey t-shirt that the other always wore to bed. The tone of his voice had long since altered, cracking slightly as he was trying to hold back tears. Staring at the ground, he didn’t think he could face his friend’s gaze as he spoke what he did. “ _I love you_ , so **please** just-“

A caress was made in a hasty approach as Yu ran both his hands onto his friend’s cheeks. The movement forced Yosuke’s head up just as tears fell from his eyes, but a touch to his lips made his eyes instantly close.

Their lips met in a first kiss. Yu kept his hands on those cheeks, letting his fingers run up and down slowly as he kept the kiss gentle. The hands that had been clutching at the nightshirt remained unmoving, not wanting to let go for fear of losing him. Yosuke pressed back into the kiss almost desperately, wanting to know that this was real.

Yu’s hands slowly moved away from their original position, shifting down to grab at the other’s hips, pulling him closely against himself before starting to move backward into the apartment. Once they were both safely past the doorway, he kicked it closed, hardly having time to lock the door before he started a new chain of kisses that were delving into passion.

The apartment was dark, the only light showing from a room at the end of a nearby hallway. Their bodies remained close together as their lips continued moving with one another. Yu was dragging the other with him, tugging at the belt loops to keep him close as they tried to reach his bedroom.

Yosuke hardly paid any mind to what the room looked like once they were inside. He was so caught up in having an array of emotions developing between them in that moment. Yu kicked his bedroom door shut as well before using it as a means of pushing his best friend against.

His hands slammed onto the door, holding him in place as he stared closely into brown eyes.

“I love you too, Yosuke.”

Suddenly feeling overwhelming amounts of emotion again, Yosuke had to bite his tongue to keep himself from crying.

“I already planned on telling my parents that I was going to go back to Inaba once they returned tomorrow.” He leaned in, letting his lips brush over fair skin near the jawline, moving near the dip that led to a neck. “You coming here has only made me want to call them instead and leave _right **now**_.”

“R-really?”

Yosuke lit up, staring up as his eyes were full of hope, a smile forming on his lips. The feeling of a kiss being placed near his collarbone made him blush darkly.

“Yes. You coming here and telling me this is also making me want to do something else too.”

Blushing still, Yosuke already had a general idea of what he meant. The feeling clenched in his chest, and as he saw his gaze being met again, his hands moved out to touch at that grey shirt again. His fingers traced, moving underneath, feeling the beginning portions of muscles on his friend’s chest.

“I know what you mean.” His voice was low, underlying seriousness as his expression still held that slight smile on his lips.

Yu moved, capturing the one he loved in a kiss again, this time it was no longer gentle.

The well-toned bodies from both could be felt crushing against one another, their hips joining together to begin making a friction that was impossible to get enough of. Groans and moans dragged through the pressing of forceful kisses, only becoming more intent on the implications with each one more intimate than the last.

Yosuke couldn’t believe he’d gone this long without ever having his best friend causing such an effect on his body and mind. The hormones that came along with being a teenage guy were already extreme, but this was about to make all of that seem minute in comparison.

Their hands were wondering, tugging off various pieces of clothing. A shirtless Yosuke was pulled away from the door, tugged over closer to the bed before being pushed back onto it. He landed on the soft mattress and even softer comforter. Noting in his mind to have the other bring that back with him, he was then thrown back into another spiral of heated affection as Yu crawled on top of him, eagerly re-initiating their lingering kisses along with licking of lips and brushing of tongues.

A grey nightshirt was grabbed and pulled away to reveal toned muscles. Fair-skin hands traced over shoulders, dipping down along the broad chest and eventually touching the hem of black sweatpants. With a low groan of need, Yosuke wasted no time in starting to push down the pants that were caught between his fingers.

The second he had let his fingers finish in their task, he felt warm hands moving at the light-red pants that were resting on his own body. A blush darkened his cheeks, but he definitely wasn’t refusing the next bit of clothing that was lost. It was as they lingered near one another in nothing but their boxers that their hips began to have a mind of their own. Their almost bare erections rubbed over one another, the sounds of their moans being muffled in the constant meeting of their lips.

“This is real..right?”

Yosuke breathed in slowly as he felt warm lips running back along his neck, steadily moving near his collarbone. Words became shaded with the most alluring voice.

“It is and I will prove it to you now.”

They kissed in a way that couldn’t even be described as just a touching of lips. Fingers grasped, removing the last shred of clothing in order to let their bodies completely meet. Hands explored, tracing gentle caresses, letting nothing but love and passion be felt in every movement.

They had each become what the other needed in so many ways. Yosuke only ever longed for someone to understand him, and to enjoy being around him. A happiness that was constant always enveloped them when in the other’s presence and it had always been clear that they both were closer to each other than anyone else.

They had grown together so much, been through so much in just a year’s time, but it had been more than enough for them to completely fall into the sight that this person was perfect. They were perfect for each other, and it was proven as they let themselves fell every last inch of each other.

Yu pushed in deeply, not wanting to leave any segment of him untouched. His hands were grasping at hips, tracing up the bare sides of fair skin, only to run back down again in order to grip and steady his thrusts that were becoming more forceful. The sounds he heard were almost soft pleas, and it only made him become so caught up in staring down at brown eyes.

“ _I can’t_ -it feels…” Yosuke could hardly form a proper sentence as he felt his coherence level being diminished with how much pleasure was being layered onto him. It only grew more concentrated and he felt a harder grip at his hips to pull him into the thrusts that were penetrating deeply.

“ ** _I know_**.” The moans grew more uneasy, being muffled in the constant meeting of lips as they became completely caught up in one another. Yu let his moan drag in a low tone, letting his voice be heard in between their heated kisses. “I love you so much Yosuke.”

Yosuke was caught between his scattered moans, and his flushed cheeks grew darker as he heard the sweet sentiment being made in the most overwhelming moment. Tears threatened to fall as he had a feeling of love and pleasure washing over him at the same time. The latter only became more apparent, and just as he finally managed to return a reply, his moans were cut off as they formed into soft screams.

“Yu I…you’re _everything_ to me.”

A single tear traced down a cheek as their bodies crashed together for a final time. Soft caresses were still made as if to show more affection, and their lips continued moving together even as moans continued to be heard in their waves of release.

Withdrawing, even with their breathing heavy, smiles were present. Yosuke felt a hand brush away the few stray tears that escaped, only to have grey eyes staring at him in the way that always melted his heart. It made him feel so calm, and so at ease with the world. It made him feel like everything was the way it was meant to be.

“It’s a good thing I didn’t unpack yet.”

The remembrance of how they were going to return to Inaba the following morning made Yosuke feel a jolt of excitement, and his arms wrapped around the other’s neck. They remained close, calming down, only to lay beside one another, uncaring of the mess that had to be cleaned up.

“Hey…can we stay like this forever?”

Yu took a milky-white hand, lifting it to his lips to press a soft kiss onto it.

“Forever and always.”

_~ fin._


End file.
